Lean On Me
by Moonlit Tears
Summary: ((Obidala fic)) Padme offers some advice and support to a grieving Obi-Wan..


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But for my birthday you can buy me my own lovely Ewan. Muahaha

Author's Notes: First one-shot Obidala fic. I was sick today so I decided to write this story about love and devotion. It made me feel a bit better. FTBOD will be updated soon. I swear!

Dedication: This is for my wonderful mum, who made me such delicious chicken soup.

**Lean On Me**

**By: Moonlit Tears**

"Your mission was successful, Your Highness."

Padmé Amidala bit back a happy grin. This proved her worth to all those who had doubted her and her competence. She managed to nod in a dignified manner, and put down her blaster for this first time that afternoon. "Thank you for your help, Captain."

Captain Panaka nodded curtly. "The number of causalities on the Gungan front was quite high, but the morale among the people is quite high. We did not lose very many of our own soldiers."

Padmé breathed a sigh of relief. "That is most fortunate."

There was a hurried knock on the door, followed by the quick footsteps of a young pageboy. The lad ran into the presence chamber, barely managing a bow to Padmé. "Captain Panaka, I need to speak with you this instant."

The captain looked to Padmé, who nodded. He quickly stepped to the side, and allowed the boy to whisper in his ear. Padmé grew nervous at the news, as Panaka's face contorted with shock and grief. Finally, the boy finished and ran back out of the room.

"Captain?" Padmé asked questioningly.

He firmed his chin and looked Padmé in the eye. "It seems that Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn has fallen in this battle. His apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is downstairs with his body now."

Padmé felt as if all her breath had been forced out of her. The Jedi Knight was most unconventional in his methods, but he had been a good friend to her in the short time that she had known him. "Is his apprentice okay?"

Panaka grimaced. "They say that he is maddened with grief."

"I'm going to see him now." Padmé swished out of the room quickly, leaving the majority of her entourage in her footsteps.

_Sometime in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong. I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on._

_For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on_

Padmé hurried down the stairs of the palace. She knew every passageway better than the rest of her staff, so she was able to reach the hanger quite quickly. The large room was eerily silent, but for the weeping of someone in the corner.

She walked briskly in the direction of the weeping, aware that the man crying was probably searching for solitude. But Padmé wanted to offer her condolences to the young Jedi privately, before everyone else came down to help him.

"Jedi Kenobi?" she called out tentatively.

There was a rustling of fabric, and then a scratchy voice called back to her. "I am over here, Your Highness. Allow me a moment to collect myself."

Padmé gave him a few minutes of time to dry his eyes before she walked over to where the apprentice was sitting. His green eyes were swollen with tears, and there were stains down his cheeks and on his tunic. His chin was still quivering, but there was a determined quality in his swollen eyes.

"Are you all right, Jedi Kenobi? I'm sorry I came so late, I only just heard about the death of your Master." She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

Kenobi tightened his jaw. "I will be fine with time, Your Highness.

She reached out and wrapped one of his large hands in both of her small and delicate ones. "Please, Jedi Kenobi, call me Padmé." She smiled gently at him.

He laughed a bit. "Only if you will call me Obi-Wan."

_Please swallow your pride, if you have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a friend_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

"I know that no one can replace Qui-Gon in your heart, Obi-Wan," Padmé said softly, still holding the Jedi's hand. "He was a great man, that much was obviously apparent, even in the few days that I knew him. Do not think that you are alone in your grief."

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand, one tear tracing its way down his cheek. "There are many that will miss Qui-Gon. He was such a complicated man, but always so trusting."

"I know. He believed in me, even when no one else did.

He blushed a bit. "I am sorry for doubting you, Padmé. I now realize that you have many innate talents. I was just too blind to realize them before."

"Do not dwell on it, Obi-Wan. You were not the only one of my friends to doubt my competence. I just hope everyone will take me seriously now."

Obi-Wan leaned close to Padmé, whispering in her ear. "I will always take you seriously, Padmé."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Let's go, Obi-Wan. It is time to face the rest of the world. You are ready now."

_Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother, if you need a friend_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

The funeral pyre for Qui-Gon Jinn attracted many from around the galaxy. There was a huge number of Jedi there to support Obi-Wan. Beside the new Jedi Knight was young Anakin Skywalker, who was to become Obi-Wan's apprentice. From her spot across the fire, Padmé could see the grief on Anakin's face. But Obi-Wan was composed and dignified about the entire matter. She suspected he had gotten his grieving done earlier.

As the body of a man they had all known and loved was turned into flame and ash, Padmé felt a sudden sense of peace and warmth. It was almost as if Qui-Gon was there with her, comforting her and easing her troubled mind.

Padmé looked across the flames and saw Obi-Wan smiling at her. He had felt the presence as well. Padmé smiled back at him.

_If there is a load that you have to bear, that you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me._

Weird story with an overdone plot. Oh well. Please review. I love feedback =)


End file.
